Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (Plus Dean)
by thereasonitry
Summary: What if Buffy had Dean in it? I'm basically re-writing the entire Buffy series and adding in Dean as a character.


When sixteen year old Dean Winchester woke up, he was incredibly pissed off. You would be too if you woke up somewhere that definitely wasn't where you'd fallen asleep, and the only reason you could tell that was because it was way nicer than the place where you had.

Dean grumbled about how it was 'too goddamn early for this shit' and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of the buildup of morning crud that had formed during the night, and stood up with a yawn. It was arguably the best night sleep he'd had since he was four years old.

Dean felt like he could take on the world. Which was good, because he had a feeling he might have to in order to get back to Sam and his dad.

Dean decided to at least get ready for the day before he raised some hell, so he walked into the bathroom, where he was nearly blinded by white. The bathroom was actually clean, and, judging from the sparkling toilet and spotless mirror, it was brand spanking new. Dean was speechless for what might be the first time in his entire life.

Then he saw the note hanging on the mirror. He shrugged and took it down, scanning it quickly, and then rereading it multiple times.

Dean found himself speechless for the second time in his entire life. That, plus his jaw was hanging so far open that he thought it might reach China.

Dean shook himself, whoever had written that note had a slightly disturbing sense of humor.

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are now the proud owner of an apartment in Sunnydale, California. Don't worry, everything is already paid for. Anyway, we have decided to place you in this dimension, which is like yours, only with different types of supernatural creatures. You'll need to do some research on them first._

_Sadly, you won't be able to return to your old dimension, however we can personally assure you that your family will have a bright future, and long lives. So you don't have to worry about them._

_Now down to business. You are the only male slayer to ever exist, and the only one that will ever exist. Because of this, you will cease to age at 21. Also, you will gain other abilities, but even we are not entirely sure which ones. So, just be on the lookout to those popping up, mmkay?_

_You are currently enrolled at Sunnydale high. You are in all Honor's courses because we know that you are incredibly smart, no matter how much you like to downplay your intelligence. Your first day is today and we have taken the liberty of packing your school bag, and leaving you a skateboard for transport. Class begins at 8:00 and you have to meet with principal Flutie._

_The slayer's first day is also today, and her name is Buffy Summers. She moved here from LA after burning down the gymnasium at her previous school. There were vampires involved. Don't ask._

_Good Luck,  
The PTB (Powers That Be)_

Pretty memorable greeting, as greetings go.

After thinking everything over for a moment or so, Dean determined that the best course of action would be to do as the letter said. It couldn't hurt to go to school, right? Dean quickly changed into jeans and a red shirt, then threw on a light black jacket over it. It was a little freaky how the clothes were all Dean's style and his size, but it was nice that they were all new. Everything Dean had worn before was from goodwill.

Dean then checked his wallet to make sure he had money for lunch, and grabbed the backpack and skateboard before heading out. As he stepped outside, it occurred to Dean that he had no idea where Sunnydale high was. He set the skateboard down, and pushed off, trying to spot anyone who looked like they were heading towards the school.

Dean had never skateboarded before in his life, but he was a natural. He'd quickly seen a group of high schoolers heading down the street, and followed behind them. Soon the school was in sight, and Dean sped up, effortlessly weaving through the heavy crowds of students chatting as they walked.

He had more grace than one of the more seasoned skateboarders, who hit the railing while watching a petite blond pass him by. Dean snickered, and stepped off his skateboard, flipping it up with his foot.

He swung his backpack into a more comfortable position on his shoulder and walked up the steps. A cursory glance at his wristwatch told him that he'd made good time.

The principal's office was fairly easy to get to. Dean had wandered for a bit before reaching it, but that wasn't unusual on a first day at a new school. When he walked in, he was surprised to see the same small blond as earlier sitting there. Then it hit him, this must be Buffy, the other slayer.

He quietly took his place in the seat next to her. "So, is this your first day, too?" The girl looked slightly startled at the question. "Um, yeah. Weird to have two newbies start on the same day, isn't it?" Dean nodded. Weird wasn't exactly the word he'd use.

"Yeah. Hey, what's your name?" The girl blinked, "Buffy Summers, nice to meet you..." Dean smirked lightly, "Dean Winchester. Nice name by the way. Some might call it...weird." Buffy gave him a smile at that.

"Buffy Summers and Dean Winchester?"

Here goes nothing.

Following a long interrogation, I mean discussion, with principal Flutie involving many questions Dean didn't know the answer to (thanks PTB), and Dean managed to stumble into Honor's Biology. As Dean was one of the resident new kids (nothing new there), everyone else already had a lab partner. Well, everyone except for the skittish looking redhead in the back.

Dean wandered over to her and slid into the seat to her right; backpack at his feet. "Hi there. I'm Dean. I was wondering if I'd be alright if I sat here?" The girl looked shocked at being spoken to by him, then visibly attempted to come up with a response. "O-oh. I don't mind. I'm Willow. Uh, we can be partners too, if you like?" Dean graced Willow with a smile. "That's be great. Thanks Willow." And that was that.

At the start of lunch, Dean headed down to the library to get his textbooks. Turns out he and Willow were in all the same classes, so he'd been able to share her books. Dean made to step inside, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice. "...that isn't what I'm looking for." It was Buffy.

Dean silently eased the door open; easily slipping inside. He ducked behind a large bookshelf faster than a blink, and listened carefully. "Are you sure? I could have sworn...you are Buffy Summers, the slayer, are you not?"

Dean glanced around the alphabetized books and caught Buffy erratically shaking her head. "Not anymore. I'm retired." "Slayers can't retire! I've been send here as your new watcher, to train you." Buffy huffed, exasperated. "God, you're really adamant about this aren't you, Giles?" She grabbed her textbooks, "we'll talk about this later."

Dean waited until the librarian, Mr. Giles, had turned around before appearing in front of him. "Excuse me, I'm here for my textbooks. I'm new." Giles raised an eyebrow, as though skeptically that an average human (yeah, average) was having his first day on the same day as the slayer. Or maybe he was just skeptical that people would come to the library to get books of any kind.

Dean bristled slightly, just because Buffy was the slayer didn't mean she was better than everyone else! He feigned nonchalance. "Yeah, weird huh? Can I get those books though?" The librarian nodded slowly and jerkily moved away to get the textbooks for him.

Dean let out a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief, he thought the librarian would start throwing questions at him before agreeing to get the books.

WHAM!

Dean spun around faster than the eye could see, ready for combat. He relaxed and attempted to appear carefree as he noticed Giles watching over his lenses with interest. "Oh, uh thanks." Dean made to pick up the books and hightail it out of the library, when Giles stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. The grip loosened in surprise as Giles felt Dean's arm.

The sixteen year old had a lean build, but he was in peak physical condition. He was a lot stronger than he seemed. Plus there was the extra slayer strength to take into account. "Young man, you have very fast reflexes." Dean shrugged and casually dislodged the librarian's hand from his arm. "I try not to let things get the jump on me." He said cryptically. Dean left the library.

Dean bee lined his way through the cafeteria, only stopping when he reached the courtyard. The place was buzzing with students, but Dean managed to find a nice shady tree, slightly separate from the crowd. He sat down and leaned his back against the trunk, before digging into his dry pasta. He needed to think.

†

On a bench not too far from Dean's tree, sat Buffy, Xander, Jesse and Willow. They'd made friends with Buffy shortly after meeting her and discovering that she wasn't like Cordelia. Willow mentioned how she was partners with the other new kid in her Honor's Biology class.

"He's very nice, you know. He's just a little shy. I think we should make the first move." Xander shook his head slightly. "Extending the hand of friendship to Mr. Doom and gloom over there? I don't know if that's such a good idea, Wills." Willow quickly jumped to Dean's defense.

"So what if he's a little broody? Jesse gets like that all the time about Cordelia!" Jesse started, annoyed. "Don't you guys bring me into this! And Cordelia's not that bad if you get to know her." Xander snorted. "How's that 'getting to know her' thing been going for you man? I just don't think she's interested." Jesse looked at him, determined. "I'll wear her down eventually."

Buffy was only half listening to her new friends. Her slayer senses had picked up something powerful when she'd first met Dean that morning. There was something...off about him. She hoped he wasn't evil, because that would really put a damper on her first day.

He didn't seem evil though, just out of sorts. She'd ask Giles about it later.

Dean was eventually cornered in the hall between classes by Cordelia a.k.a. Queen C. She'd told him about the Bronze, 'the only place to hang out in this dump of a town,' and made him promise to show his face there that night. Frankly, Dean was surprised he'd come away from the encounter unscathed.

Then, before he could leave at the end of the day, he'd been attacked by a clingy Willow who wanted to be study buddies. Not that he minded, because Willow babbling would never get old, but he needed to get back to his apartment. He promised to meet up with her the next day to study, and mentioned that he'd be at the Bronze. Willow had given him a shy smile and said she'd see him there.

Ten minutes later had Dean eating a surprisingly tasty burrito, and solving extremely tedious equations. Two hours after that and Dean had finished his homework, eaten, and changed into nicer clothes, tucking a stake into his back pocket as a precaution. To the Bronze he went.

†

The darkened streets of Sunnydale were eerie. Dean had to pass the cemetery on the way to the Bronze, and he thought he heard something, but then passed it off as him jumping at shadows. When Dean was about a block away from the club, he heard voices. He recognized one of them as Buffy's, but the other was male and unfamiliar. With a sense of Deja vu, Dean crept closer. He couldn't chance being spotted, but he could pick up a few words from this distance. "...standing...hell mouth...open...ready." what the hell did that mean?

Dean heard Buffy's light footsteps trailing away. For a moment nothing happened, and then a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed him around the waist. Dean couldn't help but snicker lightly as the hand brushed a ticklish spot. Damn.

Dean was shoved against the wall of a building in the alley. He looked at the man holding his hands in place above his head. Even in the dark, Dean could make out black clothes, dark hair, and dark eyes. "What are you doing?" The man asked. Ah, this was who Buffy had been talking to.

"I was going to the Bronze." Dean received a raised eyebrow for his answer. "I'm Dean." He offers. The man nods, apparently satisfied. "My name's Angel. I'll see you around, Dean," he says, and then melts into the shadows from whence he came. And that was that.

†

The inside of the Bronze was loud, and crowded. Kind of like school. Except not. When Dean walked in, he immediately spotted Buffy chatting with Giles on the upper level. On the lower level was Xander and Jesse standing around and talking. Willow was talking to a man sporting old fashioned clothing. She started to walk out of the club with him, and Dean's senses flared. This guy was trouble, that was for sure. Dean noticed Buffy had tensed and was watching the two with narrowed eyes.

Dean easily exited, and followed Willow and the creature, probably a vampire, as they headed towards the cemetery. Willow seemed to be less and less willing to go with the vamp the closer they got to their apparent destination. Dean pushed his stake up into his sleeve, just out of sight.

†

Buffy had noticed the way Dean Winchester was acting since he'd come into the Bronze. He was scoping the place out. She knew this from experience. There was obviously something that he didn't like because his eyes narrowed and his posture became rigid. She followed his gaze over to Willow and some guy. Her vampire senses were tingling. Uh oh. And Wills was leaving with this guy. Definitely of the not good.

Buffy watched Dean Follow the two out, and felt a surge of gratitude for him. He barely even knew Willow, but he still wanted to help her when he knew something was off. Buffy quickly left. She could tell without looking behind her that Xander and Jesse were on her tail, but she gave no sign that she knew they were there.

When she reached the cemetery, she saw Dean silently crouching behind a tombstone, his eyes never leaving the increasingly distressed Willow and her 'friend.' He angled his head in her direction and made a 'come on' gesture with his hand. Good, he knew she was here to help.

Buffy watched as Willow and the vampire entered a mausoleum and went in after them, Dean trailing her like he was her shadow. She was impressed by his obvious skill, but she could give compliments later. Her new friend was in danger.

The vampire's face twisted into a deformed parody of itself, and Willow screamed. Buffy had seen enough. "Your fashion sense is so twentieth century. You should get with the times." The vampire hissed at her, then suddenly burst into dust. Buffy turned to look at Dean in amazement, as he'd been the one to dust the vampire, but was kicked in the stomach. She lost her footing and tumbled to the floor.

Two new vampires were standing there. Both were old and powerful, judging from sense of ancient power Buffy got from them. One a small blond female. Small, but still taller than Buffy. The other was a hulking beast that even towered over Dean. Wait, Dean! Two innocents were in danger now! This was very, very bad!

Both the vampire's faces were contorted, and the blond spoke in a mocking warble. "It's the mighty slayer! Oh, I'm sooo scared. Whatever shall we do?"

"Shutting up would be nice." Buffy and the vampires whipped around to look at Dean, who was gripping a stake. His eyes also had an odd look in them, they were colder than she remembered them being. The blond vampire cocked her head at Dean.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Dean smirked. "Why, stake you with it, of course." Hulk, the vampire next to the blond, looked at her in question. "Darla, what should we do?" The blond scowled. "Kill them, you Moron!"

Darla leapt at Buffy, knocking her to the ground. Hulk jumped at Dean, who neatly side stepped the vampire, sending him sprawling. Dean turned to Willow, who was shaking in terror. "Get out of here, Willow! It's not safe. Xander and Jesse are outside, go!" Willow hurried away, doing as Dean asked.

Darla punched Buffy in the face, and then raced out the door after Willow. Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it. That vampire could really pack a punch. She looked at Dean, who seemed to be easily holding his own against the giant vampire.

He was playing with the dimwit, using the vamp's apparent lack of agility and grace against him. It was an ingenious tactic, but Buffy would think about that later. She still needed to help Willow.

When Buffy exited the mausoleum, she could see Willow and Xander, but not Jesse. She hurried over to them. "What happened? Where's Jesse?" Willow looked at her. "Darla took him!" Just then, Dean walked over to the trio. He didn't have a scratch on him. Lucky duck.

"Dean, Darla took Jesse!" Willow wailed. Dean nodded with a serious expression. "I know, but there's nothing we can do right now. We'll look for him tomorrow. I promise." Willow and Xander nodded. Well, thought Buffy, what an excellent day this turned out to be!


End file.
